I Know What You Are
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Gift for purplefeather21. He's the ever-charming Legend Killer. She's the resident Dirty Diva. Despite his attempts, Randy Orton has never been able to get through to Ashley. Because she knows what he is. Randy/Ashley.


**A/N: Well, this is something new for me for sure. I hope you guys like it, and for all my non-Ashley fans, I apologize in advance. Hopefully you'll still enjoy this.**

**Dedication: My first Christmas present for purplefeather 21 (my twinny). I know that I promised this to you for Christmas, but I couldn't wait until then. So here you go—I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The noise of the music was deafening. As Ashley Massaro entered the packed nightclub, she couldn't help but wish that she'd stayed back in her hotel room. There were other things she could have spent her evening doing, but yet here she was, at a nightclub with several of the RAW Divas and Superstars.

She really hadn't wanted to come, but both Maria and Mickie, her best friends, had insisted upon it. They'd begged and pleaded with her, promising that they'd make it up to her later on. In the end, Ashley had given in. _It's not like I had anything better to do anyway, _she thought to herself. Her evenings mainly consisted of watching Jeopardy and the news, and occasionally the odd Lifetime movie. _I'm such a loser. _But truthfully, Ashley hadn't felt like doing much more than that lately. She did a good job of hiding it in front of her friends, but the New York blonde was anything but content with her life. Thankfully, she had her number one love—wrestling—to keep her busy during the day and to steer her thoughts away from the issues that were currently plaguing her, but the nights were different. Too many of them had been spent recently crying, or worrying about how she was going to deal with the secret that she'd been keeping deep inside of her.

_You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Suck it up and deal with it. Everyone has problems, why are yours any different? _Ashley didn't like wallowing in self-pity; it made her feel like a whiny teenager. Tonight was Maria's birthday, and Ashley was determined to have fun, even if it killed her. _And it just might, _she thought. But the blonde decided that she could put aside her issues for a few hours. Besides, it wasn't like the night would be totally horrible. A few of the guys that she was friends with, like Punk and Jeff Hardy, were at the club as well, and Ashley was looking forward to seeing them and catching up, especially with Jeff. Since the draft, they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together and Ashley missed that. Jeff was one of her closest friends on the roster, after Mickie and Maria, of course. Jeff had such a calm, laid-back attitude that it was impossible not to like him, and because he had dealt with his own personal demons in the past, he was the perfect friend because he didn't judge at all.

The Dirty Diva made her way through the swarm of people on the dance floor, promising Mickie and Maria that she'd join them for a dance later on. Right now, her feet were killing her and she just wanted to sit down. She looked ahead to the bar curiously and was grateful to find that there were several empty stools there. No one else was there, which meant that Ashley would be able to have some peace and quiet. Well, as much as she could have in a bar where the music was so loud that it threatened to burst a person's eardrums, anyway. The bartender, a tall, bald man with a black muscle shirt and blue jeans, smiled at her as she sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked politely. Ashley bit her lip and considered the options for a minute. She really didn't feel like drinking tonight, so a club soda would probably be the best. It wasn't that Ashley didn't drink at all—in fact, she usually did when she went out with the girls—but she just didn't feel like it tonight.

"I'll have a club soda," Ashley yelled over the music. The bartender nodded and began to make the drink. While she was waiting, Ashley turned her attention to the dance floor. John was dancing with Maria, the two of them so close that it almost looked like they were one person. Just beside of her, Mickie and Batista were laughing, probably at John's horrible dance moves. Ashley was glad that her friends were having fun, but even happier that no one had come to bother her yet. The song ended and another one began. Ashley immediately recognized it as the new single from Britney Spears.

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

The bright lights in the club dimmed and grew softer, creating a more relaxed, almost romantic, atmosphere. Ashley chuckled and shook her head as she watched Batista pull Mickie close and wrap his arms around her, the two of them swaying to an invisible slow song. She turned away from the scene and instead looked around the club, taking her surroundings in. She was glad that Maria had chosen the club instead of Mickie. Ashley loved Mickie, but she had a tendency to choose really dirty, grimy, almost downright nasty establishments for them to frequent. The walls were a smooth, dark brown oak and there were several small sofas scattered throughout the place. Even the dance floor, which was packed, had a cozy kind of undertone. _Eh, maybe tonight won't be so bad after all, _she reasoned. The Dirty Diva took a sip of her club soda and softly bobbed her head to the song. Maybe later she'd join the girls for a dance.

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Just as she was beginning to relax and enjoy herself, a familiar figure walked across the dance floor and settled onto a stool beside of her. Ashley's mood instantly dropped and her face soured as she saw who it was. The Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton, was sitting beside of her on his stool, that famous smirk planted on his face and his blue eyes twinkling.

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up _

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Randy remarked, his words dripping with sarcasm. His smirk grew wider, almost into a grin, and Ashley felt her stomach tense up. _Great. And just when things were starting to go good…_

"If it isn't Miss Ashley Massaro herself," he continued. "So you decided to slum it up with the rest of the roster for once? I'm shocked." Randy spun his stool around so that he was facing the bartender.

"What are you drinking?" he asked curiously, peering at Ashley's glass.

"Club soda," Ashley replied, as she stared at the class and tried not to look at Randy.

"Weak," Randy scoffed. "Seriously, that's pathetic." He snapped his fingers, in an attempt to get the bartender's attention. "I'd like Jack Daniels on the rocks, please." The bartender nodded, and went to go fix the drink.

The self-proclaimed "Lady Thriller" turned his attention to the dance floor and focused his eyes on the center, where Mickie, Melina, Maria, and Alicia Fox were dancing. He paid attention to each of them, smiling appreciatively. _Very nice, _he thought. _And I've had every one…damn, I'm a lucky man. _He chuckled and turned back to Ashley.

_Fakin like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

"So why aren't you out there dancing with the girls?" Randy questioned.

"Because I really didn't want to come out tonight," Ashley responded, still nursing her glass. "The only reason I'm here is because Mickie made me come." She leaned up against the stool and sighed. "I'd much rather be back at the hotel." _Or anywhere where I wouldn't have to put up with you, _she thought bitterly.

Randy stared at the Dirty Diva in disbelief for a minute, not quite sure he'd heard her right. Much rather be back at the hotel? Was that seriously her idea of fun? He took his drink from the bartender and sipped it slowly before speaking again.

"Don't you ever get tired of being such a priss?" the former WWE Champion inquired, rolling his eyes. He'd always thought Ashley was kind of strange because she very rarely went out with the roster after tapings. She seemed to always have her nose in a book or her mind in the clouds. Randy wrinkled his nose. The girl was just weird, no doubt about it. She had very little interaction with the other people on the roster, except for Maria and Mickie. And what was up with the way she dressed? Didn't she have any other items of clothing that **weren't **so tattered? Randy had given up on trying understanding Ashley Massaro a long time ago, because, to him, she wasn't worth it. There were plenty other Divas that were more than happy to be in his company.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

Ashley ignored the insult, because this was neither the time nor the place to get into a loud argument with Randy Orton. She simply changed the subject.

"Why aren't you out there with Dave and the other guys?" Ashley turned the question that Randy had previously asked her right back around to him. "Better yet, why are you here bothering me? Couldn't you find another girl to annoy?" She scowled. Being around Randy Orton was really a pain, and it was making her night even worse than she'd intended for it to be.

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

"I suppose I could, but where's the fun in that?" Randy replied evenly, as he watched Mickie grinding with John. "You should feel special, you know, since you are being graced with the presence of the Legend Killer and all."

"Give me a break," Ashley mumbled under her breath. She twisted a strand of her multicolored hair around her index finger and tapped her fingers aimlessly on the table. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them, and just when Ashley thought that maybe Randy was going to keep his mouth shut and let her enjoy what was left of her night, he spoke up.

"Besides, I'm scouting out my next conquest, and this is the best view."

Ashley turned to him, and with a look of disgust, yelled,

"Conquest? I know that I did not just hear you refer to my friends as conquests?"

The Missouri native reached across the bar and signaled for another drink. He took a long gulp and, after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, nodded and replied.

"That's why they call me the Lady Killer, baby." There was that smirk again. Ashley's hands balled up into fists and she fought the urge to reach over and smack that smirk right off of his face. She honestly did not know how Maria had dated him for over a year—the guy was a complete pig and so full of himself that it made Ashley sick. "Lady Killer" was the perfect nickname for him, all right—he made every girl that dated him feel like she was going to die.

_You're nothin' but a _

_Womanizer_

"You're disgusting," Ashley hissed, shaking her head again in disbelief. "I mean, don't you ever think about what a long-term relationship would be like? How much more fulfilling it would be? Or can you only keep a girl for one night before she realizes how much of a dick you are? Is that why you have to sleep with a different one every night?"

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of champion_

_Too bad for you _

_You just can't find the right companion _

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

"Don't you ever get tired of psychoanalyzing people all the time?" The third-generation superstar sneered. He glared at Ashley, his blue eyes almost piercing hers as he spoke. His voice was dangerously low. Ashley wasn't thrown off, however, by this attempt to intimidate her. Randy Orton got under her skin and she had no qualms about letting him know exactly what she thought about him. If he thought that she was like every other girl that he'd come across, then he was sadly mistaken. Ashley loved her friends, and she didn't mean to speak ill of them, but when it came to Randy, they went all stupid.

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_

_To think that I _

_Would be a victim not another_

"That's what I thought." Randy stated, when Ashley didn't reply. He scooted his stool closer to Ashley's and leaned closer to her, his forehead almost touching hers. Ashley could almost smell the alcohol on his breath and the strong smell of his cologne filled her nostrils, but for some reason…it didn't bother her. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all, and it was strange considering she really didn't like people getting close to her when they talked.

"So, why haven't I had the pleasure of getting to know the lovely Ashley Massaro a little more..intimately?" the dark-haired man questioned, his voice soft.

"I thought you said that you were scoping out your next conquest," the blonde replied. "Why would you want to get to know me more "intimately", as you put it? You know I'm not that kind of girl."

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

"Maybe I want something new. I'm always up for a challenge, you know." Randy said, as he moved even closer to her. Ashley backed away a bit. She knew exactly what Randy was trying to do, and even though she'd told him that she wasn't that kind of girl, she knew he would keep trying because he thought she'd give in, like her friends had done.

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not some little toy that you can use and dispose of at your wish," Ashley informed him, as she scooted back even more.

"That doesn't answer the question, Ashley," Randy pointed out. "You know that you'd love to know what it's like to be with the Legend Killer..I know you've heard stories from Maria. Did she tell you how I made her scream over and over until her throat was so sore that she couldn't anymore?" He smiled. "God, it's great to be me."

"Fine, you want to know why? Okay, I'll tell you," Ashley said, crossing her arms and glaring at Randy pointedly. "I know what you are, and I want nothing to do with it."

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can do it_

_Womanizer_

"Oh, is that so?" Randy ran his eyes over Ashley's face and then locked his gaze with her own. "And just what am I?"

_You're nothin' but a_

_Womanizer_

"You are the kind of guy who always has to have a girl on his arm, but never wants to be in a relationship," Ashley explained, her eyes still fixed on Randy. "You know, the 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of person. It's been my experience that guys like you cause nothing but heartbreak. I learned my lesson a long time ago, and I'm not about to go through it again." The blonde stood up and grabbed her jacket, car keys, and purse from the stool behind her.

"As much fun as this has been, Randy, it's getting late and I'm really tired now." She looked out onto the dance floor. "Maria and I have to get up early tomorrow for her sister's graduation ceremony, and if we don't leave now, she'll never get up in the morning."

Randy pouted, but there was still a hint of a smile there.

"You're no fun."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she groaned. "It's been…interesting, Randy. I guess I'll see you later."

Randy threw his hand up in a casual wave.

"So you'll call me tomorrow, yeah?"

Ashley sighed. Damn it, but that boy was hard-headed. She was halfway tempted to tell him that she would call him tomorrow just to shut him up.

"No, I will not call you tomorrow," she insisted. "And now we really have to be going." She caught Maria's eye and motioned that she was ready to leave.

"Be sure you call after 10:00…I'm getting a massage in the hotel," Randy said, completely ignoring what Ashley had just said.

"Whatever. See you later, Orton," Ashley stated as she and Maria headed to the door.

"Later, Massaro." Randy replied casually.

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

Feelings of guilt and confusion washed over Ashley as she tucked the covers on the huge king-sized bed around her body. Even though she hated Randy Orton with a passion, and couldn't understand why any woman would want to be with him—romantically or not—she had to admit that the last part of the night hadn't been so bad. Once Randy had figured out that he wasn't going to be able to charm his way into her pants, he'd backed off, and they'd had quite an interesting conversation. It was odd. Ashley had enjoyed it, although she knew that these interesting conversations would be few and far between with Randy.

Smiling, the punky Diva turned over on her side and closed her eyes. All in all, it hadn't been such a horrible night. She was glad that she'd came with her friends to the club. Now, about that phone call Randy had been expecting…maybe she would after all. What did she have to lose?

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed :) **


End file.
